


Destiny

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You two have lived too much and she is precious to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

The slow acoustic of your music from your stereo hums through the walls, melting with the distant sound of the ocean outside. Hands clutching the blankets, you nestle your head on her shoulder. The sheets have small anchors and tiny boats on them, and the edges are frayed and torn.

Sweeps ago, you draped the blanket over Meenah and told her, “Welcome hive.” (The moon was as cold as the world under the water, and she played louder music there.) It’s forever waterlogged and stained with food. It’s precious to you.

You breathe in the scent of her; usually she’s soaked in perfume. Now, she smells briefly of mint and somewhat of raspberry. The smell of soap overwhelms any lingering scent of salt. Her hair, meanwhile, is another story altogether, and you read with your senses. Fresh out of the ablution chamber, you are both fresh-faced and clean. And close.

Beautiful fuchsia stars speckle her dark grey skin, freckles splayed across her body like her hands on your back. She muffles herself in your embrace.

You two have lived too much and she is precious to you. She is so precious to you and you wax reds so intangible for her that it burns in your throat. Sometimes, in softer moments like these, you sob. Other times, you sigh and brush her hair out of your face.

Tonight, you whisper. You tell her how important she is to you, how unique and brilliant a galaxy she forms. The affection makes her squirm, but she holds you close and hears you. Knowing that your words reach her ears and roll in her head makes your heart throb. 

Both of you will unravel from each others limbs and eyesights, put back on your studded jackets and jeans, and leave the beach.

But you’ll come back. It’s routine. It’s destiny.


End file.
